


The New Normal

by hornycadetkeith



Series: Shiro/Keith/Tex fuckery [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Tex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Guilt, Incest, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Size Difference, Trans Keith (Voltron), Virgin Keith (Voltron), just cause they're in heat/rut, single father Tex, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornycadetkeith/pseuds/hornycadetkeith
Summary: Next time Keith awoke, his father was there, sitting on Keith’s bed and stroking his hair. Keith made a noise- almost like a purr- and nuzzled into his father’s lap. He was wearing just a white tank top and loose boxers, as he usually did in warmer weather. Keith was sweaty all over and still burning with arousal, but having his father here- the scent of him- was very soothing.Tex murmured softly to Keith, but he couldn’t really parse out the words. Alpha was here, he was happy.
Relationships: Keith/Keith's Father (Voltron)
Series: Shiro/Keith/Tex fuckery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778149
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	The New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> This works to be a prequel to my other fic in this series, which has Shiro/Keith/Tex polyamory, but can be read as a stand alone.
> 
> Warnings:  
> This straight up has incest and underage sex (Keith is 15 and in high school and Tex is in his late 30s/early 40s about). It's all presented as consensual and loving, but obvs due to the nature of these things it would technically but dubcon at the least, so take with that what you will. Extra layer of dubcon- Keith is in heat and it triggers Tex into a rut, so he can’t really help himself despite Keith not really being able to give verbal/sober consent. Keith *does* want it though, but it’s defs a “biology made them do it” situation that turns into them picking up a relationship.  
> Keith is an omega and trans - no references to transitioning at all (it's vague and abo) and his bits are referred to as cunt, pussy, clit, clitdick, dick, etc. He has the ability to get pregnant and him and Tex get off on the idea of it, but there won't be any pregnancy in this fic.

Keith had lost sense of what time or day it was a _while_ ago. He’d left school early feeling sick, and since holing up in his room he’d been in a fevered haze- exhausted, sore and _burning._ He was never fully asleep, but he wasn’t exactly awake either. As the afternoon turned to twilight the buzzing under his skin only got worse.

He’d never felt sick like this before and if he was more coherent, he might be afraid. But the fever kept him groggy and dopey, agitated and _horny._ Despite the soreness in his bones, his clitdick was hard in his boxers, and he had to keep squeezing his thighs together to ease the throbbing. He could tell when his father came home from work, not because he could hear him but because of the _smell._

Keith had never really had a strong sense of smell for pheromones, but right now all he could smell was _alpha alpha alpha._ Whereas the subtle scent of his father that he _could_ pick up usually calmed and comforted him, now it burned in his veins. It smelled less like his father and more like alpha, and for some reason that made his cunt throb and wet-

The smell intensified and Keith cracked open his eyes to see his father in his doorway. Keith was too out of it to read his face or understand what he was saying, but he whimpered and reached out for his pa, _needing_ comfort now like he’d never felt before. Tex spoke again before the door slammed shut and he was gone, the absence aching like a fresh wound.

\-----------

Keith must have fallen asleep after that. The next thing he knew he was waking up, confused, and again seeing his pa in the doorway. As soon as Tex realized Keith was awake, and before Keith could reach out to him again, the man was gone. Keith groaned this time, a pathetic sound in his ears. His dick was still hard and his boxers were _soaked._

Keith slipped a hand under his boxers and stroked his dick, whimpering at how oversensitive he was, and dipped two fingers down to his cunt. His labia was swollen and gushing, wet like he’d never been before. Distantly, he remembered hearing something in a health class about heats and omega slick, but his brain couldn’t handle too much thinking right now. Touching himself only fanned that low burn in his veins and now he needed more.

Uncaring that his door was left open and unable to silence himself, Keith fingered his pussy and stroked his dick with his other hand. It wasn’t enough, it was barely anything. Usually Keith had to work up to two fingers in his cunt, but right now two felt like _nothing_ and he whined in desperation. 

He slipped a third finger in and rubbed his cock so fast it almost went numb. He could hear the loud squelching in his ears until finally something gave and he came. His back arched and his cunt gushed more as his cock throbbed in his fingers. As his body went lax, he immediately passed out again, fire still burning low in his body.

\-----------

Next time Keith awoke, his father was there, sitting on Keith’s bed and stroking his hair. Keith made a noise- almost like a purr- and nuzzled into his father’s lap. He was wearing just a white tank top and loose boxers, as he usually did in warmer weather. Keith was sweaty all over and still burning with arousal, but having his father here- the scent of him- was very soothing.

Tex murmured softly to Keith, but he couldn’t really parse out the words. _Alpha_ was here, he was happy. 

Keith dozed like that, head in his pa’s lap with his fingers stroking through his hair. It felt so nice. His alpha took such good care of him. His alpha smelled so nice... 

The scent of alpha filled Keith, every breath in pulled the scent into his veins and tamed the fire burning there. But the further down it went, the hotter he became again, until his cock throbbed and his cunt gushed. _Alpha…_

Keith nuzzled into his pa’s lap, but something was different. The hand that had been in his hair was still, his pa’s breathing even and deep, and in his lap there was a bulge. Keith squeezed his thighs together, groggily realizing he’d just nuzzled against his _father’s_ hard cock. But instead of feeling guilty or disgusted, a new wave of heat went through him. Then exhaustion, the urge to nuzzle back in his place, and sleep. 

Keith listened to the urge and pressed close to his pa’s erection, breathing the musky, arousing scent of alpha deeply. He didn’t fall back asleep though, the heat was burning too hot in him. And the scent, straight from the source, was so intoxicating… Keith wanted more of it. Maybe if he just… had a little taste, through the boxers, it would satiate that feeling a little longer. 

Too groggy to talk himself out of it, Keith stuck out his tongue and lapped at the cock through the thin material. Despite the strong smell penetrating his nose, all he could taste was cotton. Keith brought his hand up to gently coax the giant cock through the slit in the front. He couldn’t stop the moan at the peek of skin, the intensity of the scent now that the flesh was uncovered. His pa’s cock was fat and gorgeous, and it smelled better than anything Keith ever smelled before.

Keith closed his eyes lazily as he lapped at the alpha’s cock and made that noise again, that purr at the flavour of salty skin on his tongue. There was a thick vein along the underside that throbbed dark as Keith licked. He felt like a kitten, lazily stroking the tip of his tongue around the cock, his hand cupping it. The cock was so large he couldn’t wrap his fingers around it, and that realization made his thighs press together, his clitdick throbbing. 

Keith licked up to the head of the cock where the skin was plushy and smoother and purred at the increased scent of alpha. His tongue poked at his pa’s slit and a bead of white, alpha milk graced his tongue. Keith moaned at the taste, _fuck_ it was so good. The flavour made his cunt throb and he could feel a glob of slick slip out.

Distantly he could feel his pa stirring and he was probably waking, but Keith wanted more of that alpha taste on his tongue. He lapped more and more, getting more aggressive as he could hear his father speaking to him and pushing him. Keith popped off the head of his pa’s cock and looked up at him with dozy, kitten eyes. His sight was blurry, brain unfocused, but he could see his pa enough to see there were too many emotions on his face. 

Keith wanted his alpha to be _happy,_ like he was making Keith happy. Wanted to show his pa he could be a good boy, be good for such a kind and strong alpha. Not hearing whatever his pa was saying, something about “omega”, “heat” and “wrong”. Keith didn’t care about any of that. He wanted his pa to feel good, to remove those stress lines from his face and taste more of his delicious come. 

Keith wrapped his lips around the plush head of Tex’s cock, tongue poking at the slit hoping for more precome. The cock was so big, it stretched Keith’s mouth open wide just to accommodate an inch. Keith gripped the cock in his hands, interlacing his fingers along the side and stroked his hands up and down, bobbing his head to try and pull more of the alpha cock into his mouth. His pa groaned, a loud deep sound that went straight to Keith’s cunt, and the hand that had been pushing Keith’s head was now guiding. 

Tex’s fingers intertwined in Keith’s hair as Keith swallowed him down more. Keith hollowed out his cheeks and sucked and a burst of that strong, alpha flavour met his tongue again. This alpha cock was so big, balls heavy below his fists, Keith knew it would breed him up so good. Keith moaned, mouth vibrating around the cock filling him, and that was enough to shock his pa into pushing him off completely. 

Keith cried out and looked up at his pa, hurt. It felt so good, it tasted so good, he thought he was being _good,_ why was his alpha rejecting him?

He must have been voicing his thoughts because his pa pulled him into a tight hug, cooing gently. The pressure and scent of him so close calmed the anxiety that had been bubbling up, and Keith nuzzled into the comfort his father offered. 

Then Keith was climbing into his father’s lap to be held properly. Tex froze as Keith settled in on his lap, but his arms tightened around Keith again. After a moment- or many moments, Keith couldn’t tell- Keith started rubbing against the hard, alpha cock under him. He whimpered, fuck it felt so good against his cunt. He wished he didn’t still have his boxers on, but he didn’t want to move off of the hot flesh under him. 

Keith wanted to get the cock wet with his slick, mix his own scent with that amazing alpha scent, wanted to sink that fat cock deep into his pussy-

Tex pushed Keith off his lap, holding him at arm's length and breathing deeply. He was growling, lowly, and the sound made Keith shrink, and his pussy throb. Keith whimpered in response and laid back, falling out of his father’s grasp. His body was so hot and his mind was so foggy, but all he could focus on was this alpha, on doing what he could to get him to mount. 

Keith stuck his legs in the air and peeled off his wet boxers, offering his sweet, virginal cunt to the alpha in front of him. He bent his legs and looked up at his pa with lidded eyes, hands resting lax by his head. His hard clitdick stuck out from his damp cunt, and he could see the hunger in his pa’s eyes, black with arousal. 

Tex was breathing heavily, eyes flicking up Keith’s exposed chest and down to his inviting pussy, growl still rumbling deep in his throat. The sound was less threatening now, more arousing, and Keith whined in response. He wanted this alpha inside him, mounting him, breeding him-

Again, Tex turned away and got off the bed, but Keith didn’t let this deter him. He was going to have this alpha mount him.

Keith rolled onto his knees, pressing his chest down and lifting his ass up. He spread his pussy lips with his hands and shook his ass, begging incoherently: “alpha”, “daddy”, “please”, “fuck me”. He could feel the weight on the bed as his alpha caved and he grinned to himself. Keith shook his ass more and whined.

His father knelt behind him and laid his cock against Keith’s gaping cunt. Keith let out a loud sound, guttural and needy. Tex snapped his hips forward. Keith whined when the cock didn’t pierce him like he wanted, instead rubbing along his slick entrance. Tex’s big hands grabbed each of Keith’s thighs and pressed them together. Keith and Tex moaned in tandem as the plush fat of Keith’s thighs wrapped around Tex’s hard cock.

It wasn’t exactly what Keith wanted, but the slide of the large alpha cock along his cunt made his eyes roll back. He could hear his pa muttering, picking out only the word “omega” over and over. 

Tex fucked him like that, pushing his cock between Keith’s closed thighs, hips slapping against his ass in a mimicry of a proper mount. When his hips were against Keith’s ass, the cock reached past his belly button and his cunt clenched at the thought of having it inside him. It was so long and thick, and he could feel the knot growing with every thrust. 

Keith panted, tongue sticking out and hands fisting in the sheets. “P-please… please alpha mount me properly, nng, fuck I need it alpha-” Keith’s voice was cracking and he wasn’t even sure of what he was saying, but he needed that cock inside him. He was burning up, that alpha smell filling his senses and making his cunt feel so _empty._

Tex growled loudly and leaned over Keith’s body to nuzzle at his throat. Keith moaned, feeling his pa lap at his scent gland and he begged again for his alpha’s cock. Whether it was the scenting or Keith’s begging, something got through to Tex, and he pulled back enough to line his fat cock up against Keith’s waiting pussy.

At the first press in of his alpha’s cock, Keith clenched his eyes shut and whimpered. The cock was so large, but his cunt eagerly accommodated the girth and stretched open. It was still a stretch despite his body’s eagerness. His alpha slammed his hips against Keith’s ass, bottoming out in a single thrust. 

Keith screamed as his virginal cunt was filled, alpha cock filling him up to his cervix and stretching him wide. Tex huffed, growling at feeling a sweet omega hole around him, and began thrusting into his son’s cunt. The slide of cock inside him was almost too much for Keith, he grit his teeth together and shoved his face in the sheets as he took it. But _fuck,_ it was so good.

The burn of the stretch washed away into pure pleasure as his hole formed around the shape of his alpha’s cock. The push of the plushy cockhead against his cervix shifted from overstimulating to mouthwatering and Keith began thrusting his hips back in order to increase the power of that stimulation. Keith wanted this cock to penetrate his womb, spill its fertile seed deep inside him.

His alpha’s thrusts increased, almost punishing in their speed and strength. Keith felt like his ass would be bruised later, but he didn’t care. His alpha was close to coming and he wanted that more than anything, “Come in me, please alpha, breed me up- _ah ahn, fuck-_ please daddy-”

Tex growled and came, popping his knot into Keith’s pussy and emptying his balls in that tight heat. Keith’s eyes rolled back and he moaned- _screamed,_ no longer in control of his voice or body as he came around his alpha’s cock. His cunt clenched and gushed, cock twitching as he convulsed through his orgasm. 

But the cock inside him hadn’t stopped moving. Tex fucked his knot in and out of Keith’s cunt, grunting and gasping at the sensation. Keith might have been screaming, his body so overstimulated as his pa fucked him, mind stuck in a breeding frenzy. The constant popping of his alpha’s knot in and out of Keith’s body stimulated him into orgasm after orgasm until finally the knot had swollen enough that it wouldn’t pop out of Keith’s body again. 

Tex moaned and stilled his hips, cock seated deep in his omega and knot tying them together. Keith was barely there, his post-orgasmic haze and the bliss of having a stomach full of come made his eyelids heavy and he dozed off. 

It had been hours and Tex was still breathing heavily. He had left the omega- Keith, _his son-_ fucked out and asleep, grabbed a beer and was now sitting in the shower. Cold water pouring down over him as he tried to parse over what had just happened.

Keith had come home from school early, he’d texted Tex at the time, and Tex hadn’t thought anything of it. He expected to come home to his kid having a fever, make him some soup and have a chill evening but _no._

As soon as he opened the door he could smell it. _Omega._ He couldn’t remember the last time he smelled anything like this or the last time he’d even met an omega. And the smell was… Keith’s birth mother had been an alpha, like him, and he’d never had the opportunity to be with an omega. He had no idea how strongly he would react- _fuck… his own son…_

The smell had been obscene, ripe, fertile- _new-_ his biology immediately responded and he stormed to the source of the sweet scent- to his son’s door. He had to walk away, breathe deeply before coming back to check on him, tried to ask him how he was doing but Keith reached out for him and whimpered. 

The sound was so pathetic and _should_ have brought forth the nurturing, paternal instincts he usually felt when Keith was sick or hurt. But instead it had twisted into immediate arousal, _a young, fresh omega writhing in sheets, barely dressed, practically begging for a knot in his tight, virgin-_

Tex ran a hand over his face, wiping cold water from his eyes and took a chug of his beer. He was supposed to be the one Keith could count on most, could depend on to keep him safe, he as his _father,_ his alpha- and he’d-

Tex’s cock twitched, despite the frigid water pelting down onto it and Tex sighed. The alpha in him made it so hard to leave his omega while he knew he was in heat and suffering. The least he could have done- the _most_ he should have done- was just sit with him and make him feel safe. Odds were Keith wouldn’t have even known what was going on with his body.

But once Keith was touching him, _sucking his cock, fuck-_

Tex didn’t know what happened, it was almost like he blacked out. He was aware of what he was doing, but it was like he was watching a dream play out- unable to take control and stop himself from what he was doing, had to just watch himself taken by instincts. He _knew_ he should absolutely not have mounted his son- _of fucking course he knew-_ but the omega _needed_ him, needed a proper mount, needed a knot. And Tex’s body wouldn’t listen to his brain, it was like...

Like he had… fuck, he had been triggered into a rut. _Fuck._ Biology wasn’t supposed to work like this, the scent of his omega son should have triggered him into a protective alpha response, not a _mating_ response. Why did- _why…_

Tex leaned his head back and closed his eyes against the onslaught of cold water. It’d been the best fuck he could remember having. 

Not even… it hadn’t even been as good with the person he thought was the love of his life. Tex didn’t think he cared for dynamic paring as society always pushed. The idea of a whimpering, submissive omega hadn’t seemed appealing before, but…

This was his _boy._ Keith looked up to him for _everything._ To provide him with a home, food on the table, a positive male role model… Even as Keith grew, he never drifted apart from his father like most teens his age Tex knew of. It had always been just the two of them, since the day Keith was brought home from the hospital it’d been just father and son.

Keith faced a fair amount of bullying in school. He wasn’t always the easiest to get along with and there was something about him that made insecure kids go nuts and need to pick on him. So Tex was very protective of his boy, shouting at teachers when Keith got detention for _fighting back_ against an onslaught of boys who thought he’d be easy prey. Tex would have beaten up those kids himself, was very close to doing so many times.

Just thinking about that now, the need to keep Keith safe, curl him up in his arms and cover him with kisses and make him purr in contentment-

Tex’s cock twitched again and he dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. Keith would never trust him again- rightfully so- but what would he do without his boy? If Keith didn’t want to live with him anymore, who could Tex send him off to live with? There was no one left in his family, no one that shared Keith’s blood he would trust to take care of him. 

A pathetic sob racked his body. A single moment of weakness, a moment where he let his biology drive him and it ruined the best thing in his life.

“-Pa?... Pa? Can I come in?”

Tex started, thinking for a split second that he was losing his mind before he realized Keith was outside the bathroom door. Keith’s voice was soft but it sounded more coherent than he had all day. As much as Tex didn’t want to let him in, he didn’t want Keith to think that he had done anything wrong.

“It’s unlocked,” Tex winced at how hoarse his voice was, and quickly moved to cross his leg over his lap to cover himself. The door pushed open slowly and Keith peeked his head in, not unlike a cat, and he slipped in the dark room. Tex hadn’t bothered to turn on the lights, but Keith didn’t move to turn them on either.

The room was only illuminated by the frosted glass window over the toilet, and Tex couldn’t make out what expression was on Keith’s face. The smell of him was muted compared to before, but still strong- mixed in was the scent of sex and alpha and Tex’s cock twitched against his thigh.

There was a hesitation, both holding their breath before Keith stepped forward. As he passed the window, Tex could tell Keith was as he had left him. He was wearing nothing but a disheveled oversized shirt (that had once been Tex’s before he’d outgrown it), slick and come shining on his thighs. Keith bent over the opposite end of the tub and turned off the shower spray, sending the room in a blaring silence that buzzed in Tex’s ears. 

He wanted to beg forgiveness, but he needed to see what Keith was going to do or say first. He didn’t want to speak over him, not after what he did.

“You must be freezing, daddy,” Keith’s voice was soft as he reached for a towel. Tex’s breath caught- that wasn’t what he was expecting this conversation to start with, chiding himself for the heat the brewed when Keith called him daddy. Keith called him “daddy” before… years and years ago…

Tex cleared his throat and sat up, “Needed to clear my head a l’il, kit.” He again mentally chided himself for use of the old pet name he’d abandoned around the time Keith had abandoned “daddy”. Keith tsk’d and carefully climbed into the tub. 

Tex froze, unsure what to do, what was going on. Keith wrapped the dry towel around Tex’s shoulders and over his hair, patting down gently. Tex automatically parted his legs for Keith to kneel between them and stared blankly at his son as he grabbed the mostly empty beer from his limp hand and set it down next to the tub. 

Just as Tex was about to break and ask Keith what he was doing, Keith nestled into his father’s lap again. He laid his head on Tex’s chest, hand clenching in his soaked shirt just over his pectoral. Keith was so small in Tex’s arms, and again that need to protect, to wrap around and make his omega feel safe and loved, burned hot through him. He settled with wrapping his arms around Keith, heart fluttering when Keith melted into his arms with a gentle purr.

“I love you, daddy,” Keith’s voice was small, warm puffs of air shocking Tex’s frigid chest while he spoke. “And I don’t want you… punishing yourself for what we did.” 

Tex rested his chin on Keith’s silky head. Keith was always so good at reading him, knowing what he was going through. Everyone thought Keith was stoic and callous, but he was a lot more emotionally intelligent than people gave him credit for.

“I…” Keith’s fist clenched against Tex’s chest as he searched for words, “I know we were both… out of it, I only remember some of what happened, but I…” It was taking Keith a while to get to his point, and the anxiety was eating Tex up. He was breathing heavily and his heart was pounding. And, of course, his cock couldn’t help but respond to the body in his lap.

“I didn’t want to present as an omega… I wanted to be an alpha like you, I didn’t want to end up _weak_ and at the mercy of stupid- I don’t know.” Tex wanted to comfort his son, but he didn’t want to interrupt. Whatever Keith was saying was clearly hard for him to say and he didn’t want to interrupt his courage. “But… I felt so safe with you.”

“I didn’t think I wanted to feel weak and needy, but you were there and you took such good care of me and I…” Keith sat up, startling Tex, and ran his hands through his hair in agitation. “I know it’s weird and ugh, you’re probably disgusted with what happened and probably hate me for making you do that but-” Tex was too stunned to comfort Keith as he rubbed his eyes and his shoulders shook.

“But you’re such a good alpha, the best I could ever hope to find- _ugh that sounds like I’m settling for you shit-_ I love you, da- I…”

Tex grabbed Keith’s wrists, pulling them away from his face and cupped Keith’s jaw. In the darkness, Tex could see the shine of tears in Keith’s eyes and his heart hurt at seeing his boy upset because of him. And what he was saying… if he was saying what Tex thought he was saying...

Tex rested his forehead against Keith’s, stroking his thumb along his wet cheekbone. He breathed heavily, thinking carefully of what to say next, “You’re my boy, Keith. You’re my number one, the reason I work as hard as I do, the reason I get up in the morning. I love you so much kit, I only want what’s best for you-”

Keith’s lips were on his and it felt too good for Tex to even dare to deny him. Slender arms wrapped around Tex’s towel-wrapped shoulders and Keith tilted his head to kiss his pa deeper. Tex moved his free hand down to hold on Keith’s hip, thumb rubbing in circles on exposed skin as he let his son drive the kiss. 

It occurred to him that this was probably Keith’s first kiss, just as earlier had most definitely been Keith’s first-

With a soft growl, Tex grabbed each side of Keith’s face and dove his tongue into Keith’s warm, wet mouth. He felt and tasted divine, lips and tongue so _soft_ and warm, and his moans tasted even better. Keith squirmed as his daddy devoured his mouth, tilting his head to be at the perfect angle to claim ownership. Tex knew he was getting hard, now that there was no frigid water to stop him, and he couldn’t help but thrust a little against the softness of Keith’s ass. 

Keith broke off the kiss and cried out, a gorgeous, aroused sound that spurred Tex onto thrust again and again. Keith bit his lip and nuzzled into Tex’s throat, jerking his hips in time with Tex’s thrusts. “Fuck, I thought it was d-done, I feel like I’m going to get foggy again…”

Tex slowed his movements and stroked a hand up Keith’s back. “It’ll probably last for a day or two, kit. If you want to try and sleep through it I can get you something from the store but… honestly, the best way to get through a heat-”

Keith moaned before Tex could even say it, and he knew what option they both wanted to go for. 

\-----------

Minutes later, Tex was leading them both into his bedroom, now that he was slightly drier and no longer in danger of hypothermia. Keith’s muted scent was intensifying again and as it made Keith more foggy and heat-brained, Tex could feel it doing the same to him. But this time would be different, this time he would stay in control, and this time he knew his boy was just as eager for it as he was.

Tex turned on his bedside lamp, basking the dark room in a low, warm light and turned around to look at Keith. He froze- Keith had peeled off his shirt and was now completely nude in front of him and what a sight his boy made. His small, perky breasts, nipples hard with arousal, a thin trail of dark hair leading down to thick curls covering the sweet prize between his thighs.

Keith walked over, slowly as if approaching a wild animal, and carefully grabbed the hem of Tex’s shirt. Obediently, as if in a trance, Tex lifted his arms and allowed Keith to peel off the damp fabric. His skin pebbled, colder now, and his nipples hardened under his boy’s intense gaze. Keith laid the shirt over his shoulder and grabbed the hem of Tex’s boxers, peeling them down. Tex’s fat cock got caught in the fabric as Keith tried to remove it, smacking it against his stomach with a hefty _*twack*._ Keith chuckled and blushed, allowing Tex to step out of the boxers.

Keith took the damp clothes and walked to the adjoined bathroom and hung them on a towel rack. The careful action made Tex breathe heavily- Keith always took such good care of his pa- _his omega took such good care of his alpha._

Tex didn’t wait for Keith to make it all the way back, instead walking up to him and lifting his son like he weighed nothing (which, to him, he barely did). Keith gasped in surprise and quickly wrapped his legs around Tex’s hips and moaned as his back hit the wall. Tex pulled Keith into a wet, messy kiss, hands holding Keith under his pert ass and grinding him against his hard cock. 

Everything about Keith was just so erotic, it was driving Tex crazy. Even just kissing him made his cock throb and his balls twitch. Knowing how dirty it was to be kissing Keith like this, to rub their tongues together like his tongue was candy, made him lightheaded.

And Keith was so receptive to Tex’s kisses. Despite having shared his first kiss moments ago, he was catching up and learning quickly. His sharp teeth nipped at Tex’s swollen lip then his soft tongue darted out to make up for it. Tex could kiss Keith for hours and not have enough.

“M-mh- in me, daddy- please-” Keith spoke into their kisses and Tex groaned. Keith’s body was so hot in his arms, he needed to be taken care of and there was only one thing he needed. Tex lifted Keith higher, angling his hips so his cock stood straight up, and lowered his boy onto his thick cock. 

Keith’s cunt dripped at the display of strength, being manhandled and sat down slowly onto his alpha’s cock. They groaned in tandem as Keith’s tight pussy stretched open for Tex, again. Whereas last time Tex took Keith’s virginity in one thrust, he wanted this to last longer. He lowered Keith down on his cock inch by inch, fighting every urge in him to thrust into that tight heat slowly enveloping his cock.

“Fuck, kit, you feel so good around me,” Tex’s voice was breathy from exertion and restraint and Keith whined. 

Keith leaned into his father, pressing his lips close to his ear, “My omega cunt was made for your cock, daddy…”

 _Fuck._

Tex growled harshly and threw out any thoughts of taking this slowly. He slammed Keith up and down his cock hard and fast, thrusting his hips up into his omega’s wet pussy. Keith choked on a chuckle as his daddy took him roughly against the wall. His back was slamming against the wall hard enough for the framed photos to rattle, Keith knew it would hurt later but goddamn it was worth it.

“You made this pussy, daddy- _nng fuck fuck-_ it’s yours to breed up-”

Keith cried out as his back hit the bed, his pa pulling out long enough to flip him onto his knees and thrust back in. Keith hung his head as his daddy pounded into him from behind, moaning loud and deep as the alpha’s cock fucked into him deeper than the other position would allow.

“Fuck- daddy, yes- this pussy is yours- made to take you, nng _hah ah ahn-”_

Tex’s fingers dug into Keith’s soft hips, his juicy ass jiggling with every harsh thrust. The alpha in him preened at Keith’s words, as much as they made his balls pull tight with arousal, Tex wanted to make sure Keith knew they were _true._

“Mine, _mine mine mine,”_ Tex grabbed Keith’s wrists and pulled them back, making his arch his back and using them as leverage to pull him back onto his cock. “You’re _my_ omega, kit, my good boy, fuck-” Keith hung his head and cried out, cunt gushing at being manhandled and used like a fuck toy.

“Gonna fill your pussy up with my seed, boy, gonna send you back to school so pumped full of my seed everyone will know you’re a slut for your daddy’s cock-”  
  
“Yes! Nng, please, yes daddy, want everyone to know I’m taken, that I’m your good boy-”

Tex rolled Keith onto his back and pushed his knees up to his shoulders. Keith whimpered and held his legs as his daddy pounded deeper in this new angle, cock filling him up so good his eyes rolled back, tongue lolling out.

“My good boy, look at you take your daddy’s cock so good,” Keith whined at his father’s husky voice, unable to do more than that as his body was used. “Gonna keep you in my bed ‘til you’re nice and bred up-”

“Please-please, _please_ breed me up daddy-”

“Keep this perfect pussy stuffed with my alpha seed until you’re fat with it, fuck- Keith-” Tex’s thrusts stuttered as Keith clenched around him.

“W-want your alpha seed, daddy, want your knot, nng you feel so good, alpha-aaAH-” Keith cried out as Tex stroked his hard clitdick, thumb flicking it as he continued to pound Keith into the mattress. “Daddy- nng I’m gonna- gonna come- _fuck-”_

“Come for your alpha, kit, come on my cock Keith,” Tex sealed Keith’s mouth with a kiss and swallowed up his cries as he came, cunt spasming and gushing around his fat cock. Tex growled as his boy’s orgasm made his knot swell up and he forced it in Keith’s greedy pussy.

Tex held Keith’s head as he rutted his knot in and out of Keith’s cunt, cooing to his boy while his pussy was made to take his knot again and again. He knew it had to be a big stretch to take his knot over and over but he was too rut-brained to stop, frenzy fucking his knot into his omega. 

Keith was still whining and begging, words barely coherent, until Tex popped his knot in one last time and came. Tex growled and Keith screamed as Tex’s cock went off like a hose, shooting what felt like buckets of potent alpha seed deep into his baby boy's fertile pussy. He rutted his hips against Keith’s, unable to pull out enough to thrust, but unable to keep still as he came long and hard.

Keith whimpered and Tex comforted him with a kiss, gentling the hands that were holding his face. Tex kissed from Keith’s mouth down to his throat and lapped at his scent gland. Keith’s cunt clenched around Tex’s cock and came suddenly. Keith let out a broken sound, unable to properly scream, as his daddy filled him. 

Tex’s eyes rolled back, he was in fucking _heaven._

Finally, his balls had emptied in his omega and he took a deep breath. They laid there, panting, limbs twitching in the aftermath of the powerful orgasms they shared and Keith pulled Tex into a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss.

“I love you, daddy…”

Tex rolled them on to their sides, his cock still knotted tight in Keith’s pussy, and wrapped his body protectively around him. “Mm, love you, my good boy.”

\-----------

The next morning, Tex called Keith out of school sick for the week, taking time off of work as well. In between bouts of mindless heat and need for fucking, him and Keith found a good routine. 

Keith would wake up horny and needy and Tex would take care of him, pumping his cunt full of seed before leaving to make breakfast. Keith liked sitting on his lap during meals, seemed to love being fed by his alpha and nuzzling into him. Keith would squirm and whimper while Tex hand fed him, cock filling at the brush of Keith’s soft lips against his fingers. After they ate, Tex would often bend Keith over the table and fuck him again before giving his ass a playful smack and telling him to clean up the food and do the dishes. 

After breakfast, Keith would usually need to go nest. Tex loved watching Keith nest, grabbing old clothes and blankets, pulling dirty shirts from the laundry to mix their scents, settling into the nest like a kitten. The sight of his boy walking around the house in just a T-shirt and grabbing various items to _their_ bedroom warmed Tex’s heart and satisfied the alpha in him. 

They would spend evenings cuddled up on the couch watching TV, Keith bringing his father a beer and climbing onto his lap. Eventually the show would become forgotten with Keith bouncing on his pa’s dick like it was his right, doing and saying whatever he needed to get another load of that potent alpha seed inside him. They’d end up showering or bathing together before falling into bed, Keith greedily getting another load out of Tex before falling asleep full and content.

It was a strange kind of domestic bliss he’d never felt before. His relationship with Keith’s birth mother had been intense but brief and allowed no time for domesticity. But this new thing with Keith…

Tex just hoped they would continue this way after Keith’s heat passed.

Keith was such a bright, amazing boy and it almost felt selfish to keep him to himself. He was still young, still very likely to meet a number of viable alpha suitors lining up to court him, but the idea of that made Tex bristle. No one could treat his boy right but _him._ Tex had been a teenaged alpha once and knew what they could be like- the idea of someone unworthy getting their hands on his baby boy almost made him want to lock Keith up within the safety of the house forever.

But he knew that was way too overboard. And if Keith found someone… well, they’d cross that bridge when they got to it.

\-----------

Keith’s heat broke the day before he was scheduled to go back to school. They still hadn’t talked about how things were going to go when things returned to normal, but Keith hadn’t pulled away. Despite the fog of his heat having now completely passed, Keith still happily woke his pa up with his mouth warm on his cock, swallowing down a load with a mischievous grin and grinding against Tex’s thigh until he came, cunt gushing slick.

Keith laid on Tex’s chest, stroking his fingers through the dark hair smattering his pecs as they both procrastinated leaving the bed. Keith was a warm, comforting weight on Tex and he just wanted to stay in this moment longer. His fingers combed through Keith’s unruly hair, idly noting he’d need a trim soon, and traced his boy’s face with his eyes. 

His son was such a beautiful boy it was hard not to get lost. Keith had delicate, fine features, which he had definitely _not_ gotten from Tex, and beautiful, dark eyes that were blue in some lights, purple in others. His plump, bottom lip stuck out in an adorable, subtle pout that indicated he was deep in thought.

“Feeling up to going back to school, kit?”

Keith blushed and squished his cheek against Tex’s chest, “Everyone’s gonna know I’m an omega now, aren’t they?” 

Tex nodded, “Yeah, even if you go on suppressants, it’s hard to hide omega scents.” Tex’s arms tightened around Keith at the thought of the assholes at his school giving him more of a hard time than they already did. His boy was tough and could weather anything, but he shouldn’t _have_ to all the time. “There is- I mean, on top of suppressants there is something we could do that might help-”

Keith perked up and lifted up onto his elbows, staring brightly at his pa, “Yeah?”

Tex blushed, a mating bite was a lot to suggest, especially to his own kin. The mark would scar him forever, tying them together permanently. He wanted it so badly but… he wanted it to mean something. Though, he would do anything for his boy.

“A bondmark would subdue your scent around other alphas, and as well help to deter any unwanted advances from those teenage knotheads.” As far as things had come in recent history, it was hard to undo years of gender divide. An alpha might not listen if an omega said no, but seeing another alpha’s bondmark on their skin would. “It- it’s no small matter though, kit, and I don’t want to rush you into anything.”

Keith’s fingers still ran through the dark hair on Tex’s chest, his gaze downcast, “I know what bondmarks are pa, I’m not a kid.” Keith’s voice was soft and filled with an emotion Tex couldn’t quite place. 

Worry and anxiety welled inside him - he hadn’t just fucked everything up, had he? “I only wanted to give you the option, kit. I don’t want to put you in a place you don’t want to be, and I don’t want to ruin your future chances with anyone-”

Keith looked up at Tex, eyes wide and wet, “I wanna be yours, alpha. I want to wear your mark,” Keith sat up, tears running down his face, and Tex moved with him. The need to protect and wrap his boy up in his arms and protect him from what was bothering him was so strong. “I’ll never love anyone like you, daddy, no one can ever make me feel like you do.”

Keith was rubbing his eyes, curling into himself while Tex heard him out, not wanting to interrupt him but afraid Keith had misunderstood him. “I _love_ you, daddy! I want you to mark me ‘cause you love me and want me, not just ‘cause-” _*hic*_ “not just-”

Tex had enough. He grabbed Keith’s wrists and pulled his hands away from his face, cupping his boy’s head in his hands and pulling him into a deep kiss. Tex silenced Keith’s whimpers with his lips, softened his cries with his tongue until Keith was lax against his body. Keith’s fingers dug into Tex’s biceps as his daddy cooed him, dried his tears with his big, soft hands.

It took only a moment for Keith’s breathing to even, his body to relax and for him to give over completely to his alpha. With one last stroke of his tongue against Keith’s, Tex pulled away and rested their foreheads together. “I love you too, kit. You’re my everything and I would be so honored to bond with you. You want that?” 

Keith nodded, eyes dry and hazy, just one kiss from his pa enough to spark arousal in him. Tex kissed Keith’s forehead and eased him down onto the bed, laying under him. They were both already naked from sleeping, it was too hot to sleep in anything.

“I want it, daddy, wanna be yours…” Tex ate up his boy’s words, licking deep into his mouth as his fingers rubbed in between legs to part slick folds. Keith whined into his mouth, body opening up to his alpha as his body was prepped for cock. Tex lubed himself up with Keith’s slick, breathing in deep the musky smell of sex already filling the room. He lined his cock up with Keith’s sweet, pink pussy and made eye contact with him.

“Wanna be mine, Keith? Gonna be my good boy, my omega?” His voice was husky and raspy, the base of his cock already swelling at the prospect of properly _mating_ his boy.

“Yes, please daddy- alpha- I’ve always been yours- _nnng fuck-”_ Keith’s voice broke as his daddy’s cock breached him, Tex unable to hold back any longer. He slowly seated himself, gaze still focused on Keith’s face as he came apart under him. One thing Tex loved about fucking Keith was he never held back- the shy, reserved boy that needed a lot of nudging to open up was now just fully exposed and _happy_ to be. 

It was as if every last barrier his son had put up around himself didn’t exist. If he wanted something, he asked for it. If he liked something- he was vocal about it. If he wanted to roll his daddy over so he could ride him- like he was doing right now- there was nothing to stop him. 

Keith squeezed Tex’s pecs as he bounced in his lap. All his anxieties about their earlier discussion had vanished and he eagerly pleasured them both roughly grinding in his daddy’s lap. Tex loved getting to just lay back and watch his boy work, his lean body grinding and twisting, muscles flexing as he worked his body on Tex’s thick cock. It was like watching an exotic dance.

Tex knew when Keith found his g-spot, the fat head of his cock brushing against that rough, sensitive spot inside him. Keith’s eyes rolled back, his mouth open in a silent shout as he threw his head back in ecstasy, his hair falling behind him. His hips ground erratically in Tex’s lap but his focus was now on Keith’s fully exposed neck.

With a growl, Tex wrapped his arms around Keith and rolled them back over. He bent Keith in half, his shoulders under the boy’s knees as he pressed them against the bed. Fucking bless Keith’s flexibility. He fucked into Keith’s cunt with harsh, fast thrusts and lapped at his sweet scent gland.

Keith whimpered as his daddy licked the sensitive gland, anticipating the pain and pleasure he knew the bondmark would bring. “P-please daddy, mark me, show everyone that I’m yours-”

“Gotta knot you first, kit,” Tex growled out, his knot already swelling and tugging against Keith’s cunt with every thrust. “Fuck, you take me so good, kit, such a good boy for daddy,” Tex slowed down his thrusts to grind his cock deep in Keith’s pussy, satisfied when he found his g-spot again. “That feel good, kit?” Keith nodded aggressively. “Feel so good with your daddy’s cock inside you, using you like you just like you were made for it?”

Keith gasped and focused all his attention on trying to speak, “I- I was made for you to use, daddy- _fuck-_ want you to breed me up. I want- _nng-_ I want the cock that made me to _breed me-”_

Tex dug his sharp teeth into sensitive skin and his mind whited out. Distantly, he knew he was coming, his cock pumping load after load into his boy’s pussy while his knot kept all the precious seed inside. But all he could focus on was the soft skin in his mouth, and the pain on his own neck as Keith returned the bondmark. The alpha inside him howled triumphantly, finally this omega was properly _his._

After a few moments, he wasn’t sure how long, he unlatched his teeth and lapped soothingly on the sore mark. Keith trilled at the attention, pressing light kisses to the mark he’d left. Tex still felt light, fuzzy and white around the edges, but was present enough to smile dopily at his boy. Keith’s cunt clenched around his cock, still knotted deep inside, pulling a satisfied rumble from Tex’s chest. 

Keith pulled Tex down into a kiss, smiling softly and purring. He wrapped his arms around his boy, inhaling his scent as their tongues rolled against each other. They were marked now, bonded, and regardless of where Keith went and who he might eventually choose to be a mate - He was his daddy’s first and foremost.

Tex had taken Keith’s first heat, gave him his first knot, and now had him marked forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twitter @hornycadetkeith


End file.
